


Love At First Mine

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Half-Birthday 2018 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Pining Theo Raeken, The Game of Life, Thiam Half Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo meets Liam in the first grade. They go through everything together from scrapes and bruises to heartbreak and loss. It's all going perfectly. Until Theo falls in love.





	Love At First Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Love At First Mine (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931875) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For Day 4 of the Thiam Half-Birthday celebration The Game of Life  
> Also, for Sofia who sent in the prompt: “Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.  
> Hope you like it ♥

Theo looks over at where Liam is laughing with Mason and Corey. His head is thrown back as his body shakes with the force of his laughter. The sun is shining down on his causing his skin to almost glow. And when those bright blue eyes land on him Theo feels as though the world stops. It almost always feels that way around Liam. Ever since they met in the first grade and Liam had sat down next to him and declared Theo his. They’ve been friends ever since.

They’ve been with each other through everything. Through Liam’s father leaving when he was only 8. Through Theo losing both of his parents just a year later and him and his sister moving in with Liam and his mother. Through all their scrapes, bruises, tears, and broken hearts. They’ve been through it all.

Except now there’s one thing Theo is dealing with and he’s not sure how or if he can tell Liam. How is he supposed to tell his best friend of the past 12 years that he’s in love with him? That he’s the first thing Theo thinks about every morning and the last thing that crosses his mind at night? It seems impossible. He knows Liam cares about him but the thought of telling Liam and having him not feel the same way terrifies him. He can’t risk losing his best friend.

“Hey,” Liam says, plopping down next to Theo on the grass. “You alright?”

Theo just nods, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know. You just look sort of down,” Liam says, knocking shoulders with him, “What happened? Some girl break your heart?”

“There is no girl Liam,” Theo sighs.

“Okay, a guy then?”

Theo looks over at him, taking in just how concerned Liam looks. He opens his mouth but no words come out. He’s not sure what he can say. But he has to say something. “It’s… just don’t worry about it, okay? I’m fine. I’m probably just tired. So I think I’ll probably just go home.”

“Okay,” Liam says, “I’ll just tell Mason and Corey bye and we can go.”

“What?” Theo asks, watching as Liam gets back to his feet. “You don't have to come with me.”

“I know,” Liam shrugs, “but I want to.”

Theo watches as Liam runs back over to where Mason and Corey are sitting at one of the picnic tables. He says something, his arms waving as he talks before he looks over at Theo. Mason and Corey nod their heads and wave, and Theo stands up when Liam starts making his way back over. Together they walk the short distance back home.

When they get inside Liam kicks his shoes off and Theo does the same, following Liam into the living room.

“So,” Liam says, “What do you want to do?”

Theo thinks about it. There’s a lot of things he wants to do, some of them he’s not sure he’s allowed to. “Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?”

Liam smiles and falls back on the couch, pulling Theo down with him. He’s surprised when Liam lays down on his back and moves Theo until he’s laying almost on top of him. Theo tenses, not sure what to make of the contact. Sure, they’ve cuddled before but not like this. This is different. It’s a reminder of what he wants but can’t have.

“Are you alright?” Liam asks, for the second time that day.

Theo finds it hard to concentrate with the way Liam’s hands are now moving up and down his back. He’s sure it’s meant to be soothing but all it’s doing is driving him crazy.

“I’m fine,” Theo chokes out.

“You don’t seem fine. You seem tense,” Liam’s hands still on his back, “Oh god. Is this… do you not want me touching you?”

“No,” Theo says, looking up at Liam as if he’s suddenly afraid Liam is going to throw him off, “No I _do_. That’s the problem.”

“Why is me touching you a problem?” Liam asks.

Theo blinks, trying to find a reasonable excuse. There isn’t one. He’s either going to have to lie and risk hurting Liam’s feelings or tell him the truth. Honestly Theo is a little bit tired of lying and having to hide how he feels.

“Because I want you to touch me,” Theo whispers, “I want it to mean something more than it does. And I know that’s not possible.”

“Are you…?” Liam huffs out a laugh, “Seriously Theo? You think that this doesn’t mean something to me? How many of my friends do you see me cuddling with like this?”

Theo thinks about it and realizes there aren’t any, at least to his knowledge, “None.”

“Yeah exactly. _None_ ,” Liam says, “Because I don’t feel about any of them the way I feel about you.”

“And how do you feel about me?” Theo asks, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I’m in love with you,” Liam tells him, “I probably have been since I was old enough to understand what love is, maybe even before that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really. Now are you going to get up here and kiss me or what?”

Theo nods his head quickly, climbing further on top of Liam until he’s straddling him. Liam smiles up at him and brings a hand up to run through Theo’s hair. He uses his hand to pull Theo down until their lips are almost touching. Then Theo remembers something.

“Wait,” Theo says, earning a raised eyebrow from Liam, “I didn’t tell you. I love you too.”

Liam lets out a happy laugh as he brushes their noses together, “I figured as much. Now come on. Show me how much.”

When Liam pulls him down for a kiss this time Theo doesn’t stop him. Why would he when everything he’s been dreaming of is finally coming true?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
